The Lost Three
by teamzelda
Summary: Three friends come across a very mysterious, old, and odd looking cartridge. They try it out and are suddenly transported to the land of Hyrule. The three lost friends have to come together for a magnificent journey that lies ahead of them. Three OCs! Zelda characters also included! Some cute Fluff later. T for Language.
1. The Strange Cartridge

**So me and my friends LovelyLiv and Nyghtwolfeh decided to start a new fanfic! Here it Is hope everyone enjoys! Please PLEASE review favorite and follow this story! It's great motivation :D **

**This first chapter is by LovelyLiv please go check out her Fanfictions **

**Disclaimer:**

**Zelda (c) Nintendo**

**Lia (c) LovelyLiv**

**Siesyll (c) teamzelda**

**Ryunai (c) Nyghtwolfeh**

* * *

It was a hot summer day. I rubbed the perspiration that was building up on my forehead. I was walking to my friend, Ryunai Okamiru's house.

Recently, Ryunai wanted me to come over her house for a special meeting. My other friend, Siesyll Roluntio, was going to be there as well. Our friend group consisted of Ryunai, Siesyll, Tyraïa, and I.

However, Tyraïa went missing a year ago and hasn't been found since. It happened one week after her family found our hometown's treasure in their yard on the hill. The police never found any leads to her whereabouts are or if she was murdered.

We still have hope that one day, she will return. I highly doubt that anyone would give up looking.

After what seemed like forever, I arrived at Ryunai's house opening the door.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hey you're late!" Siesyll yelled rushing to the front door.

"Usually you'd have impeccable timing!" Ryunai laughed as I entered.

"'Cuse me princess," I huffed and took off my shoes.

Siesyll snickered, "Geez, it was only 104 degrees!"

I got up and flicked his forehead. "Quiet." I muttered softly.

"Let's go upstairs there's something I want to show you both." Ryunai said as she quickly went upstairs with us in pursuit.

We're in her room and she was searching for something in her dresser. Siesyll relaxed himself on her bed.

"So what was so special you wanted to show us?" He inquired.

Ryunai sighed. "I want you to see this,"

In her hands was a NES cartridge. I was skeptical at first. "A game?" I said puzzled.

However, Siesyll looked like he was excited. "Where did you get it?" He asked.

"This is actually Tyraïa's," she muttered quietly. "Her mother gave it to me knowing how much I love playing video games and such. I wanted to play this game with you guys," Ryunai said.

I could tell she was hesitant to show us this. I feel that she's trying to accept the fact Tyraïa's gone. When the news came out, Ryunai cried and Siesyll shook with grief. I didn't know how to react, all these emotions had raced in my head overwhelming me and I crashed. I didn't say a word for two weeks.

"Let's play it," I replied.

"Yeah, Tyraïa would have wanted us to play it," Siesyll said agreeing with me.

Ryunai put the cartridge in the console. Then, something uncanny happened. The television was black and didn't change.

"What's wrong with it?" SiesylI said scratching his head.

"Malfunction?" Ryunai answered back in doubt.

Suddenly I squinted closely at the screen and saw small golden symbols appearing with a arrow pointing like a menu screen.

"What's going on...?" Ryunai wanted to know.

"What should we do?" Siesyll asked.

"Let's play it," I got the controller and thought of what to do. The arrow was on the first option of the two. I pressed the A button to see what will happen next.

The television remained the same for 3 seconds but turned black. We sat there speechless processing what happened.

"Like what the f**k?" Siesyll said scratching his head. "Did you break it?"

"Like hell I did!" I retorted back at him. Should we take it and put in again? Would the screen remain black? What to do...

"Maybe it's just old game and it doesn't work anymore," Ryunai concluded. "Let's go do something else like swimming!" She cheerfully suggested.

"Wooooo! I'm up for that!" Siesyll ran out of her room and she walked after him.

I stood up and opened the NES to take a look at the cartridge. Sure it was ancient looking but maybe Ryunia's right. I put it away and left the room alone.

The next day my friends and I went on a trip to Mountain Creek in Vernon, New Jersey. It was a tradition to go every summer. We'd have tons of fun of course.

"I heard there was a new ride called the Alpine Pipeline!" Siesyll yelled to us getting a locker.

"I bet there will be huge drops!" Ryunai grinned. I had agreed as well. It's not fun unless it's rough.

We walked on the sharp, rocky pathway up the hill. We got a three seater raft for the ride and waited. "I wish it'd go faster!" Ryunia sighed.

"Thanks to those dirty-" I smacked him realizing what he was going to say next.

"Watch your mouth!" I whispered. Frankly, I don't want to get into a fight thank you very much!

We sat in the raft and then we were pushed by a blonde lifeguard. Next, we were sent zooming into the black tube. My friends were hollering and laughing. I would've joined but it hit me.

Something seemed off.

I looked around. Pitch darkness had enveloped us and it was about time we should've hit light already. I started to get nervous.

"Guys, something's wr-"

Suddenly, I saw a drop. I don't know why I could tell for some reason.

"What?"

Then we began to fall. Why were we falling? This wasn't part of the ride! I looked up to see my friends shrieking in terror. Siesyll was flailing trying to find something to grab onto. Ryunai freaked the f**k out. She screamed our names over and over like a mantra. Could this be the end?

I thought this could be some sort of reassurance so I reached out a hand to both of them knowing we'll be together no matter what happens.

I couldn't reach them.

I fell faster than they did seeing the distance between us increasing. My eyes widened as my heart started to pound. Ryunai and Siesyll saw me falling faster than them.

"LIA!"

Screaming and watching me vanish from their sight. I saw them disappear as well. The darkness took my breath away; it became hard to breathe. I started to become weak and shut my eyes.

"Goodbye cruel world."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked our new fanfic! Love you guys!**


	2. Lost in Lanayru

**Hi! Well this is Nyghtwolfeh's Chapter! (she is fanfictionless sorry)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Zelda (c) Nintendo **

**Ryunai (c) Nyghtwolfeh**

**Siesyll (c) teamzelda**

**Lia (c) LovelyLiv**

**Three main Characters OCs (plus more)**

* * *

Ryunai's Point of View

There was total blackness. I could not feel anything, nor see anything. A tall, lanky figure, approximately six foot one, stepped out of the shadows, smirking with mirth.  
"Ah, Ryu."  
"W-who are you..?" I asked, as he walked up to me. He extended an arm and traced my jaw line with his fingertips. His eyes were the deepest shade of brown I had ever seen, and the glint in his eyes showed interest as he looked at me.  
"No need to understand that now, Ryu." I held my gaze with this complete stranger, and however interesting I found him, I slowly reached up and closed my hand around his wrist, moving his hand away from my face.  
Electric jolts shot up through my arm, and I let go. He smirked again. I found that this man broke my usual confidence.  
"Can you stop calling me that, please?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
The handsome, mysterious man leaned closer to me, his face inches away from mine. My breath hitched, and he even seemed a bit nervous.  
"Remember to trust yourself. Your instincts. You're smart, amruia." His lips were inches away. I tried to back up and realized I couldn't move from my position.  
"W-what are you saying!?" I growled nervously, reverting to anger.  
"In time. Time is key." I could feel his warm breath across my face. His breath began to waver, and he laughed nervously and backed away.  
"You know, your presence is actually affecting me, amruia."  
"What!?"  
I hear a voice, and suddenly mystery man starts to fade.  
"Hey! What gives? What's your name!?" I yelled, but he was gone.  
"Hey, can you hear me? Hello? Wake up!"  
I jolted awake, gasping and feeling strangely nervous. What was that? A dream?  
"Oh, you're awake." A man with glasses and light brown hair stared down at me.  
"Where are my friends?" I ask, and the man shrugged.  
"I have no idea. All I know is that I came out of my tent this morning and found you floating in the water. I can't help but wonder…are you possibly from the city in the sky my father had always told me about?"  
"T-the what?" I drawled, and he kept pressing me. "You know, the city in the sky. Might you be one of the oocca?"  
"Who the hell are you?" I growled. "And why am I here, and where are my friends Lia and Siesyll!?"  
"Ah, excuse me for not introducing myself, young lady," he said in such a proper manner. "My name is Shad. Pleased to meet you."  
"Uh, likewise, I guess," I muttered, extending my hand for him to shake it. He ignored it and began flipping through a book. I withdrew my hand, and rolled my eyes. So much for being polite. Noticing that he was too engrossed to talk, I stepped outside to check my surroundings.  
I was on a small island, surrounded by a large body of water, presumably a lake. I don't remember anything about the waterpark being near a lake. And I certainly knew that The previous ride I had been on didn't flow into any lake of any sorts. Which led to the question, where was I?  
Shad then came outside. "Ah, there you are, young lady. I'm extremely sorry for my rudeness. What's your name?"  
I turned around to face him. "My name is Ryunai Okamiru. I'm from New York. Where exactly are we?"  
"New York. I don't think I've ever heard of such a place. Is that maybe another myth to uncover?"  
I shrugged. This guy was crazy.  
He continued. "Well, Ryunai, this is Lake Hylia, located in the Lanayru Province of Hyrule. I have no idea if that helps you."  
"L-lake what!?" I replied. Lake Hylia, Lanayru Province, Hyrule? What is this? It must be a sick joke. I can't be in a video game! I looked around again, and sure enough, this looked exactly like Lake Hylia. As I stood in awe, staring out into the lake, Shad began talking again.  
"I understand you're confused. I know Princess Zelda may be able to help you. She has the Triforce of Wisdom-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know about her at least…" I cut him off, mumbling.  
Shad scratched his head and laughed. "Okay, well, then if you need help locating her…" he trailed off, producing a map from his bag. "This should help you."  
I nodded and took the map from him. He also went back into his tent and came out with a fairly large bag that was a light gray and had blue markings painted onto it. "You obviously need something to carry things in, correct?"  
"Thank you, Shad. This helps me a bit." I smiled to show my thanks.  
He laughed. "It was a bag I found during my travels. It had writing on it I couldn't decipher, so I had no use for it. It seems as if it was meant for you."  
"Thank you, Shad, really."  
"If you don't mind, can you help me, Ryunai? You see, I've been meaning to get this parcel back to Telma, in Castle Town. Since you're headed there anyways, do you mind delivering it to her for me?"  
I nodded. It was the least I could do for this guy, anyways. Besides, I needed to get to Castle Town to go talk to Zelda, and maybe find my friends. I took the parcel and put it into the bag, along with the map. I waved goodbye to Shad and he resumed reading his book about his crazy sky people.  
I jumped into the water. It was cool and refreshing, and I had always been a pretty good swimmer, so I wasn't too worried. 'Maybe I should explore this place a bit,' I thought to myself. I needed some familiarity with the territory. I looked at the sky. Night was beginning to fall upon Hyrule, and I began swimming towards an island that seemed fitting enough to crash on for the night.  
After arriving at the mini island, I decided to explore it before going to sleep. After all, I didn't really want to be eaten or attacked or anything while I was unguarded. Slinging my bag over my shoulder again, I began to walk around. I noticed there was a small cave entrance. Maybe that would be best to crash in for the night, as long as there weren't any lurking Keese. As I stepped into the dark cave, I noticed something in my bag begin to glow. I hadn't put anything else besides the map and the parcel in it…so what is it?  
I kneeled down on the ground and cautiously opened the front pouch-the source of the glowing.  
Inside of it was a beautiful hand carved hollow wolf pendant, with eyes that appeared hollow. It almost seemed to be imbued with a magical power of some sense. Its eyes glowed a mysterious red, and the second I touched it, it flashed and the color changed from red to light blue. I wonder if Shad had forgotten it was in here, or maybe he never knew.  
Suddenly, I noticed a faint blue light from up ahead. Using my pendant as a light source, I navigated to the light. It was a giant chest, with a strange lock.  
My wolf pendant seemed to be a perfect fit for this lock. The lock shape was that of a wolf, and on the chest were words carved in Hylian. I smirked as memories of Siesyll and Lia helping me learn Hylian flashed in my mind. I read it.  
"Only the one with the eyes and heart of the wolf may open this chest."  
I fit the pendant securely into the lock, and it clicked. I then took it out and put it around my neck. I should keep this for a while. I opened the chest to reveal a beautifully carved bow and a quiver with matching arrows. It was black, with beautiful swirl patterns engraved into it, similar to the ones on my bag. These swirls, however, glowed with a neon blue light. The quiver had the same pattern, with a gold wolf head on the side. The arrows were black and grey.  
I took the items it out of the chest and decided to keep it for a while.  
The goddess Nayru appeared. She looked straight into my eyes.  
"When all else fails, wisdom will prevail." she whispered, and disappeared.  
I was so confused. I still couldn't figure out why the pendant had reacted to my touch, why the goddess Nayru appeared to me, and why that guy appeared to me in a dream. I was kind of excited, I had to admit. And I had always loved wolves, so I was really happy to have come into such a stroke of luck.  
I decided to continue on, feeling a sense of excitement, and I left the island, swimming towards the entrance to Hyrule Field.  
If any time was the best time to press on, it'd be now.  
For Lia and Siesyll.

* * *

**Please Review! It Motivates us!**


	3. Lost in Faron

**Hey! Well here is Chapter 3 (The first chapter written by me) in this fanfic! Also, Cleoarrow is amazing! LOL say that all the time! Well here it is! **

**Disclaimer **

**Zelda (c) Nintendo**

**Siesyll (c) me**

**Lia (c) Lovelyliv**

**Ryunai (c) Nyghtwolfeh**

**All characters are OCs**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Siesyll's Point of View

I fell out of the sky, spinning, and tumbling and then hit a tree. My shirt got stuck in the tree and I opened my eyes. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought.

I looked around and noticed my surroundings looked exactly like Hyrule; like exactly. To be more specific, it looked like Faron From The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I was shocked. 'I must be dreaming!'

The branch snapped, and I fell from the tree. "Shit!" I screamed. My contact with the hard earth made me realize that I knew for sure this wasn't a dream at all.

"Over here, quickly!" A girl with green hair was shouting from in front of a small house. Getting to my feet, I ran over to the little house and saw a familiar girl who looked exactly like Saria.

"Hi, I'm Saria," the little, forest green haired elf said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm Seisyll," I introduced. "And yeah, I'll be fine. Where am I?"

"You're in The Faron Province!" she said, confused like I should know that somehow.

"Oh," I said thinking that I had been right with my original guess.

"Sorry for the sudden question, but would you be able to help me?" Saria asked abruptly.

"Of course I would be able to help you!" I said.

"Go inside and open the chest in the back right corner."

I walked into the old, damp-smelling, beat-down house, and went to the back. I opened the large wooden chest, and got a bow and a small quiver of arrows, and then exited outside and met back up with Saria.

"Okay, Siesyll, what I exactly need is for you to help me with defending the North boundary of Faron Woods." She started giving me directions. " We need to move quickly, and also, use your arrows very wisely."

We started moving north, and the sights of Faron Woods were just simply magnificent. I loved every second of it, but then, to my right, I saw an ugly purple, creature. Saria took her bow and an arrow and pulled back on the bow and shot it. The creature had to be a moblin. The moblin turned to smoke and a blue rupee appeared, Saria went and picked it up.

"See? It's very easy!" Saria said, smiling.

As soon as she said that, a herd of Moblins came running in our view. I took out arrow after arrow, shooting a bunch of Moblins with surprisingly good aim. After all that was done, there were rupees scattered all over the place. I went and decided to pick some up.

"Wow, you are a natural." Saria smiled.

"Well it's not much different from the controls on video..." I quickly stopped myself. "I'm a professional archer!" I stated.

"That's great! Let's head back to my house; I was in the middle of making some stew."

I walked back to Saria's house, taking in the nature once again; it was so quiet and perfect. I just loved every second of it. I could live here forever! We arrived back at her house, and I took some stew for her.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea," I responded.

"Well, don't be afraid; you can stay here overnight if you'd like."

"Well, thank you! I'd love to!"

I went outside after eating my stew, and it was already night. I gazed upon the endless starry sky, thinking if there was any possible way to get home. My mind started to race in a million different directions. Where were my friends? Were they with me in Hyrule, or were they still in the real world? Everything was so confusing. I hoped Lia, and Ryunai were alright! I couldn't stop thinking about where they could be. My eyes started to feel heavy, and I slowly drifted into a slumber.

"Good Morning!" I said, entering back into Saria's hut the next morning. "I'll be on my way now! Thank you for everything."

"No problem, be careful, and if you need me, you know where to find me."

"Bye Saria!" I said, leaving Saria with a hug.

I started to head north with the bow with more arrows in case I saw any more enemies. I was heading for Castle Town, because Saria said there should be people there that may be able to locate my friends; I had told her about my worries the night before. I was lost in my thoughts when I came across a little boy.

"Hello?" I asked wondering who this boy was.

"Whoa! Who goes there?!" the young boy cried, holding up a wooden sword.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I assured. "I'm Siesyll."

"I'm Talo! It's not safe out here! Come follow me back to Ordon Village," he said, leading the way.

I followed Talo all the way through the woods. We finally reached a bridge, and Talo opened the gate. We walked across the rickety bridge that was over a huge trench. I was terrified due to my terrifying fear of heights, but thankfully it was over soon. I followed him until we reached Ordon village, which was a very short walk in all from Saria's house.

"TALO!" A faint call came from in the distance.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back.

We entered the village and walked over to a girl. "Beth, this is Siesyll," Talo introduced. "I found him wondering in the woods. Where are the others?"

Beth shrugged, "I have no idea. I think they were playing at the Ordon Ranch." She paused, glancing over me. "Where are you from?" she asked, observing me. "You have weird clothes."

"U-uh, I'm from The Great Bay in Termina," I said.

"Um, the Great what?" Both Beth and Talo starred at me. Talo shook his head. "Well, Can you help us with something, since you look big enough to go out and explore Hyrule," Talo said. "Can you try finding Link for us? He's our friend, and is in Hyrule doing some weird quest thing."

"Sure!" I replied, happy to meet Link being the fan boy I was.

"Well, the house to the right is his, and you can stay there if you'd like," Beth said.

"Okay, Thanks!"

"Remember to tell Link to come home! We miss him!" Talo said, sighing.

"Will do!" I replied. I climbed up the ladder to Link's house and entered. His house was pretty basic like any other Hyrulean home with the cabinets filled with food and pictures hanging on the walls. I saw his bed and decided it was time to call it a night, because I had a huge journey ahead of me tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up and started traveling right away! I couldn't waste any more time; I had my friends to look for, _and_ Link to look for. I headed exactly the way that Talo came from yesterday when we were heading to Ordon Village. I had my bow and quiver of arrows just in case there were enemies, which was very likely, and kept walking until I reached Saria's house again. She happened to be outside so I decided to say hi.

"Hi, Saria!" I yelled, waving to her. She waved back, but I didn't have time to stay and chat. I was on my way to Hyrule Field! I reached the gate that separated the boundaries of Faron and Hyrule Field. I was ready to take the challenge but also worried about the outcomes of this great journey. I had my friends, which defiantly influenced me to keep going. Also, I had to please Talo and Beth by finding Link, which I didn't mind at all either. So I took my first step into Hyrule Field, my journey finally starting.

As I made my first step into Hyrule field, I felt much different, like I could take on the world and nothing could stop me what-so-ever. As I moved onward, I saw a bunch of Moblins in groups. From where I stood they couldn't see me at all, so I just shot them before they noticed. I continued to walk, and noticed there was a cave system to the right of me, so I decided to go and discover what was inside.

In the cave, it was completely pitch black. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of me. I tried to focus my eyes on anything, but still all I could see was darkness, blackness all over. I walked a little further and kicked something; it made a 'ding' noise. Bending down and feeling around, I picked up what felt like to be a lantern. I fiddled with the lantern for a little bit until I noticed a tiny knob on the side. Turning the knob, the lantern sputtered to life. When the light flickered on, I jumped and fell from shock, as there was a giant spider in front of me creating a huge web.

I screamed so loud that I probably could have been heard in Faron. Quickly taking out my bow, I shot the spider. Navigating around the web and the now dead insect, I saw a faint light in the distance, and moved forward. I peeked forward to find a strange green light. Looking closer, I saw what looked like a person. I slowly moved closer to the green light and the green looking person, who I recognized to be a woman. The woman saw me and acted like she was expecting me.

"The courage. Remember your courage, traveler," the figure said mysteriously, vanishing and leaving a deep green, designed fox looking pedndant behind. I quickly examined it. It was completely made of wood. I looked at the eyes which were red, bur not for long. The pendant quickly flashed a huge, green light. The eyes then turned green. I put on the pendant thinking it may protect me. I still was wondering who the mysterious person that dropped was.

I navigated farther and found a chest. Quickly opening the chest, because I had an eerie feeling about this cave, I found a map. This would defiantly make it easy to find Castle Town. I walked out of the cave and headed back into the vast, endless Hyrule Field. From here, I decided that I should travel north, and hopefully I would find those I had been looking for: my friends.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Give a review and a favorite possibly! Seeing everything motivates me to keep on writing! **


	4. Lost in Eldin

**Here is chapter 4. I hope everyone enjoys this. We will keep writing, and don't forget to review.**

**This chapter is by LovelyLiv, please check out her fanfics! **

* * *

**Lia's POV**

I woke up and felt as if the room was spinning. My head was pounding furiously as I raised my body up. I became nauseous and put my hand to my mouth. I didn't want to vomit on myself. After a few minutes passed, my body relaxed. I looked around at my surroundings. I had no trace of memory as to how I ended up here.

I was in a large brown room with a dark pit by the left of the bed. Carpets decorated the floor with patterned designs. There's a huge owl carved statue. I've always liked owls and the sculpture was well done. Staircases led up to the upper level of this place. I was in awe of this room. It gave an Native American feel to it.

"You're awake."

I looked to the sound of the voice. A tall man was standing by the door way. He walked closer to me and I got a better look at him. He had long braided raven hair with dark eyes. He wore a long woven robe with a brown cover on top. He had brown skin and a piercing on the right eyebrow.

"My name is Renado. What is your name?" The tall man asked.

"I'm Lia Meinrad." I replied quietly. I felt somewhat intimidated by his appearance. he looked as if he didn't talk much. However, his name sounded familiar.

"What happened?" I have so many questions to ask. Where am I? Where are my friends? Will I get back home?

"I found you passed out on the dirt roads. You were unconscious at the time and the way you looked, I thought you were dead. Your breathing concerned me because it was quick paced. I made a decision to take you back to my home in Kakariko Village." He explained.

I froze. Did he just say Kakariko Village? His name is Renado... That means... I'm in the Twilight Princess game? No... That's crazy! This must be a dream!

"Where are you from? You're not from here are you?" He questioned.

"...You could say that..." I mumbled. I couldn't give away where I was from. He wouldn't understand.

I noticed that Renado had a pensive expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at me and replied, "I sense a presence in the Goron Mines," He shut his eyes.

"I can take care of it."

"What?"

"I can find out what's going on in the temple if you'd like," I offered.  
It wouldn't be hard right?

"If you want, I don't want you to overexert yourself. I can't let you go in clothes like that though," He pointed at my bathing suit. I had a black top and bottom. I agreed as well.

"Take this, it should help protect you," He handed me a salmon colored long sleeved tunic and pants. With that was silver plated armor to put on top of the tunic. not to mention tall matching boots. "Thank you," I bowed. Renado left the room to let me change.

I came out of the room and looked at Renado. He was holding a long staff with two blades on the top.  
"I wanted to give you this, it should help you on the way. The bottom side can shoot fire and ice blasts," He said handing me the staff.

"Thank you I won't let you down," I said bowing again to him. I turned and left Renado's and off to the Goron Mines.

I arrived at the destination and it wasn't as far as I thought it was. I opened the door and a huge blast of humid and hot air passed through me. "Wow, I don't think I'll survive this heat. It doesn't suit me well." I hopped in to take a look.

The bottom floor was filled with magma so I had to be careful not to fall. Metal platforms were set up as a path as I walked on them. When I climbed on ladders, they felt warm to the touch.

The perspiration was building up and I had the need to get out. My glasses blinded my sight as the lenses fogged. But, Renado was counting on me and I had to fulfill my duty.

Suddenly a fire arrow whizzed by my head. I looked to see enemies readying their bows at me. I ran at the sight and kept going. Arrows kept being shot at me and one singed a part of my hair. "FIRE AT WILL!" They screamed. I ran like they were hunting down their quarry.

I finally lost them and I took a breath. It was hard to breathe due to the high humidity levels. My heart was beating faster than it should've. My heart began to hurt and I clenched my chest. My asthma was taking over again. It hurt a lot but I was used to the pain. "I gotta keep going..." I took a minute and started again.

I noticed a chest opened. Then I passed by more open chests. Was someone already here? There's only one person I could think of who could have been here but this must be one realistic dream.

I've reached the boss room. There was no boss to be seen surprisingly. There was a bright, blue portal to take me out of this place on my left. What was the presence then?

"Use the power..."

"What...?"

I turned around and saw a shining red-orange silhouette. Nervousness had niggled in the back of my mind.

"Who are you?"

"Use your power to help the evil diminish. Hyrule is counting on you to take this quest."

Up above, something was falling and I caught it in my hand. It was a orange pendant in the shape of an owl. Its eyes started to glow a scarlet red. I put it around my neck.

"Looks like its up to me huh?" I walked to that portal and in an instant I disappeared.

I need to to get to castle town and get some items. I kept cutting grass until I had a sufficient amount of rupees. Maybe I could find my friends as well. I didn't know where it was though. I've never really played the game and I never went to castle town. If it was Ocarina of Time it'd be different. Maybe I should keep walking and see where it would take me.

Off I went on this mysterious land known as Hyrule. I wasn't as knowledgeable as I'd like to be in this world but it'll have to do. I kept walking until I saw on the horizon the Hyrule Castle. I started running towards it.

I got into the castle in the nick of time. It was enormous beautiful place with people bustling about. I was in awe of the atmosphere around me. I went and found the store. I bought bombs, two potions, and a shield. These items should help me in the quest.

"LIA!"

Someone screamed my name. I looked and a boy grabbed and hugged me into the ground. His scent was lovely and nostalgic.

"S-Siesyll...?"

"Duh who else?" He grinned down at me. I grabbed him tight and shut my eyes. It was him.

"LIA!"

More weight slammed onto me and I lost my breath. "Ngh...!" I groaned.

"Lia thank the goddesses you're alive!" It was Ryunai looking like she was about to burst in tears. I grabbed her too into a group hug.

This is all too real... My friends... They're alive and were together. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I would express emotions but I'm not a pussy. I'm better than that. I wondered what else is in store for all of us...

We walked to a bench and sat talking about our adventures and how we ended up here. We all noticed we had pendants of a different animal and color. "You got one, too?" he asked me. "All three of us did." Ryunai said.

All the sudden the pendants rose and it flashed green, blue, red, and then black.

Then spirits came to us exclaiming:  
"Listen, and listen well young warriors. The curse upon the land we call Hyrule can only be stopped by you three."

"Have great bravery for the trials ahead." said another voice.

The last voice rang out. "Young warriors, have faith, never give up. You will succeed in this long, fierce quest. You three are the key, the key to the curse being broken at last. You are light, you are the Triforce."

Then we were in reality again. I looked at my friends who were flabbergasted.

"Well shit," I nonchalantly said.

* * *

**Well, we all found each other. What a great ending, the friends reunited! Please Review and we will update soon!**


	5. Reunited

**Hi, guys. Itsa me teamzelda. This chapter is completely by yours truly! lol... well it took some time so I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Siesyll's POV**

As I left the strange cave, I headed for the heart of Hyrule, Castle Town. I had plenty of knowledge of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess to know exactly where Castle Town was. Hopefully, I could find someone to help me find my friends.

As I kept walking, I noticed that the sun was receding in the horizon, so I looked around for a place that I could potentially stay for the night. I tried to look for a place that would extensively protect me from deadly, frightening, enemies. Then, in the distance I noticed a large tree, which would be perfect for shelter. I walked over to the large tree and decided it would be absolutely perfect, so I plopped down. I took my bow and quiver off my back. My back was throbbing due from the weight of the quiver and bow on my back. It felt great to actually be able to relax after a long, strange day. I sat up against the enormous trunk of the tree and looked up at the vast sky. The sky just always fascinated me, it was endless. All the stars and planets just were amazing. The only thing, was this wasn't the same as back home. The stars were definitely a lot more different and there were more of them. As I gazed upon the stars, I gradually started to fall asleep.

I jumped awake to the sight of moblins, everywhere! The night sky was still black, and I could see the stars above; however, The moblins were surrounding me. Their gross aroma was filling the air. Their mucus-colored green skin completely nauseated me. I jumped to feet grabbing my faded, wooden bow from Saria. I then noticed how jagged and rough the wood was, it felt link it was puncturing my skin. Then, I swiftly grabbed my small leather quiver. I had a limited amount of arrows, only about 15 or so left, so I had to use them very wisely. I briskly pulled out an arrow from quiver, and put it in my bow. I placed the nock of the arrow on the bow string. I gracefully pulled back the bow, and the arrow flew in the air, piercing my first victim. I kept repeating this method; however, there were just way too many to hold off. The moblins were getting closer and closer, I was cornered around the trunk of the tree were I fell into a slumber. An arrow came plummeting towards me, and then, all that happened after that was a blur. I completely blacked out..

_'Siesyll, awake, your courage will pull you through. Stay awake my fellow warrior, the evil will be sealed eventually. With your help, we can demolish the evil of Hyrule. Courage, Power, Wisdom.._.'

I woke up could that have been, it completely befuddled me. It felt bizarre, but I felt like someone, or something, was trying to communicate with me. I clutched my leg where the moblin's arrow pierced it. It had a very faint, blunt pain, but it wasn't so bad to be excrusitating. I looked around, and noticed I was in a moving what seemed to be wagon, or carriage. The carriage would bump and swerve, so, I thought it was driven by a horse. I got startled even more. Did the moblins potentially kidnap me?

"Well, it looks like you have awaken." Said a mysterious voice from behind me.

"W-w-what?" I glanced behind myself.

There was a young woman sitting right behind me. She had jet black hair, which were tied in tight pig tails. The sun reflected off her dark hair from the sun rising through the opening of the carriage in the back. She had a single pauldron on each shoulder. She also had gauntlets, which were protecting her arms and hands. She also had greaves covering her legs. She had vibrant, red pants that came to her waste past each greave. She was completely covered in armor.

"I'm Ashei." She smiled, " We found you by a tree in the middle of the night. Moblins were surronding you, so, Shad and I, the guy driving this carriage, defeated them. You're sure lucky we were there at the time, you would have been completely obliterated. Shad and I took you into our carriage, and removed the arrow which pierced your leg. You didn't even flinch when he numbed it, and yanked it out. Luckily though, the arrow only stuck through a small part of your skin. If you drink this red potion, you should be fine."

"Well, thanks." I took the bottle of red potion and shrugged, "Well down the hatch."

The potion had a very unique flavor, it was greatly acerbic. Also, it tingled my throat as I swallowed the very blubbery liquid.

"We are on our way to Castle Town." She directed, "Where are you headed, and may I know your name?"

"Well, I'm Siesyll." I scratched my head, "I'm headed there too, I'm in search for my friends."

"What?!" I heard a booming voice coming from outside of the carriage, "Is your friend Ryunai?"

"That's Shad, he met this girl named Ryunai at lake Hylia. He directed her to head to Castle Town to deliver a parcel to our dear friend, Telma."

Playing the game, Twilight Princess, I knew who both Shad and Ashei were, but Ryunai, could that possibly be her, that Shad had mentioned?

"I hope it's her." I smiled, "It would be great if she were safe. The only one now is Lia, I hope she's also okay."

"I'm sure she is. May I ask, where did you get this beautiful fox pendant?" She locked her fingers around my pendant.

"U-um, I found in this cave, some weird person dropped it." I shrugged.

"What fox pendant?" Shad poked his head in, "Could it be, The one of Farore?"

"It sure does look like it, Shad." Ashei Replied.

"May I have a look at it when we arrive at Telma's bar, Siesyll?" Shad begged.

"Sure, do whatever you want." I nodded in agreement.

The carriage came too a complete halt, and Shad instructed us to disembark from the back of the carriage. I sprung from the carriage landing on my feet. An abrupt jolt shot up my leg, the pain sent me to my knees. I completely forgot about what happened before with the arrow. I got up, and took slow steps to avoid the jolts of pain.

"A-are you okay?" Ashei gave me her hand.

"Yes, thank you so much for helping me get here."

Shad walked in front of us, and we headed into the south entrance of Castle Town. To enter caslte town, we had to walk across this splintered, washed down, rusted bridge. The bridge obviously needed to be replaced. There probably just wasn't enough funding to do it. We entered the vast and endless Castle Town. Stands were set up one after the other, like a market. There was clothing, food, weapons, games, it just loo like you could send day, after day here, without worrying about having nothing to do. We walked on the washed away, faded stone, until we reached an alley way looking area. There were stairs which matched the path we were walking on. The steps were a faded slate. We all headed down the slate stairs, and we saw the door to Telma's bar. There was a giant, white, fluffy cat just sitting there.

"Louise, keeping guard?" Shad said in a joking tone while he reached down and pet the cat.

Louise, Telma's cat, purred and we walked past her. Then, we all entered the giant, fresh cut, wooden door.

As we entered, there was a wooden cut bar to the left. The wood was a very excellent cut of oak, which seemed like the only tree in Hyrule. To the right, I saw this familiar girl. Her long sun-bleached blonde hair fell right beneath her shoulders. She looked up from examining this pendant on her neck, which looked like a wolf from where I was. Here vibrant, icy blue eyes lit up as she saw me, the light reflecting off them making them beautiful. She hopped to her feet while the smile on her face grew.

"SIESYLL!" Ryunai jump-talked me to the ground with excitement.

"Shit, yeah, nice to see you too Ryunai. Please get up." I rubbed my leg in pain while I smiled.

"What's wrong?" Ryunai's smile faded.

"I got shot, but I'm all good now." I started trying to hide the excruciating pain the electrified my leg,"Shad and Ashei took great care of me."

"Shad!" Ryunai ran over giving him a huge hug.

"Hi, Ryunai." He sighed with an obvious tone that he didn't like hugs, "Whoa, What's that on your neck?"

"It was in the bag you gave me, remember?" Ryunai replied, looking befuddled.

"Oh, I never exactly looked in the bag, would you mind if I had a look?" Shad curiously looked at the pendant hoping that Ryunai, would give it to him.

"Go right ahead!" Ryunai unattached the tiny clip in the back, and gently grasped it in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ashei, nice to finally meet you Ryunai." Ashei nodded.

"Hey there, nice to meet you too." Ryunai smiled ever-so-gently passing the pendant along to Shad.

"Siesyll, may I have yours also?" Shad Asked swaying Ryunai's pendant, back and forth.

"Sure!" I removed my pendant, also, handing it to Shad.

Shad took both the pendants, and advanced to the back, leaving us in the front.

"Hey Honey, I'm Telma." A plump looking lady from behind the bar gazed at me.

"I'm Siesyll, nice to meet you!" I cheerfully smiled.

"Would you like a drink, It'll be on the house." She cuckled.

"Sure why not?" I replied walking over to the bar, leaving Ryunai behind.

"What would you like sugar plum?" She went on while she was polishing a mug.

"Well sweetheart, how old are ya?"

"I'm 16, what could that get me."

"Anything darling, I recommend the straight up chu chu jelly, it gives a great buzz." She recommended.

"Okay. I'll take that then." I stuck my hand in my pocket taking out 10 rupees.

"What color would you prefer, green, which is by far the strongest buzz, or red, which is like a warm feeling buzz?" Telma asked holding a jar of both in either hand.

"I think I'll take the red, I don't want to get drunk after all." I winked at her.

"Okay Honey, That'll be 6 Rupees." She slid the jar of red chu chu jelly straight towards me.

I flipped a yellow rupee at her, "Keep the change!"

"Thank you, Honey!"

I tried the gooey, jelly like substance, there was a ton of artificial flavor added to it. It tasted like a strawberry and it seared my throat a little as it slid down. It gave me a splendid buzz feeling, I guess how alcohol would in the real world, since I never tried it. Anyways, the sensation felt pretty good, and the pain from my leg started to fade. My guess was that since the base ingredient for the red potion was red chu chu jelly. I would totally try the green one too, but I definitely did not want to get drunk at all, well at least right now.

"Ryunai, you should try this." I threw the bottle at her, as she flinched, knowing she would never try it in a million years.

"You know I would never try this, are you okay?" she threw it back, while laughed, delivering a giddy giggle.

"I was kidding, you know me, I always kid." I chuckled back at her.

"Yeah, I know." She turned around, as Louise brushed up against her leg.

Ryunai and I started to talk and catch up on each others adventures. She told me about her experiences at Lake Hylia, and how much she loved it there. She said she would have died to stay there. She also talked about the strange bag that Shad gave her with the pendant in it. I told her how much I loved Faron woods, it just was so peaceful and calm. I told here about Saria and how harmonious she was. I told her about my strange experience with the green figure in the cave. She told me she had a similar experience in a cave after leaving lake Hylia, after getting the bag from Shad; However, she never had never seen a figure. Then, we saw an enormous beam-looking, burst of light come from the back, we proceeded to the rear of the bar, to go see what was happening.

"Shad, what happened?" Ashei worryingly grabbed his hand.

"T-the pendants, they had some sort of reaction together." His jaw widening in shock, "You two, take them back."

We took our pendents back and they were giving off a brighter, more luminous light then usual. The glowing seemed to be more lively, and sort of glowed like a star in the night sky.

We all proceeded to the front of the bar again.

"Well golly, what was that?" Telma asked as she served some Hyrule guard at the bar.

"It's nothing, it was just the pendants we have, they made a weird flashing light." I told her assuring everything was okay.

"Yes, exactly." Ryunai added.

"I'm going to look around the market, does anyone want to come take a stroll with me?" I looked around as I asked.

"I'll come!" Ryunai squealed.

Ryunai and I left Telma's Bar, heading to the endless streets of Castle Town. We both looked around the different stands that were selling all different, numerous goods, until we both came across this Tunic stand. The awning of the stand had many holes in it. The color of the awning was a faded yellow color, which looked like it was cause by the sun, although, there was no sun around in this alley. The old lady running the tunic stand was frail and petite. She had short, ash-gray hair. She looked sorrowful, possibly grieving about maybe the death of someone.

"Hi, may I buy that orange and gray tunic please?" I pointed.

"Sure honey anything else?"

"The boots behind that purple tunic please." I pointed again.

"Sure, that will be 70 rupees." She said sticking her hand out..

I pulled a purple rupee out of my pocket from defeating moblins the other day. After I bought my tunic, Ryunai also decided to buy one. Her tunic was blue with black trimming. It looked fabulous on her. I took my new tunic and headed away from the stand. This tunic was simply awesome, no other word could describe it. The burnt orange color would look perfect and make my icy blue eyes pop right out. The gray just looked completely perfect with the burnt orange color, the two bounced right off each other, it had this gloomy look, but was still grand. The whole thing was perfect. I slipped on my new, brown leather boots and disposed my old flip flops from the water park. They were ruined anyway from my distant, endless journey the past couple days. I briefly looked up and saw just many people running around in a continuous fluent motion. Castle Town just always seemed to be up-beat and moving. I looked around and focused on a very familiar face. Could it be, Lia?

"Siesyll, is that Lia?" Ryunai examined the figure and face from afar.

"YES!" I ran not even caring about the pain in the leg.

I opened my arms completely drowning her in my hug. Ryunai also joined the hug, making it a complete group hug.

"I'm so blessed by the goddesses of Hyrule!" Lia said jumping up and down.

"It's great to finally see you!" I deepened the hug.

"I'm greatly excited to find you, and see that you are perfectly okay." Ryunai added.

We all started to talk, and we walked over to a park bench just next to the south entrance of

Castle Town. We all started to exchange what happened to each other on our journeys. Lia told us about the scorching hot temperatures of the Fire Temple, in the Eldin Province. We shared our experiences with her in the Faron, and Lanayru provinces.

"Whoa, you got one too?" I picked up Lia's owl pendant, twirling it in my hand.

"Yeah, I had this very strange experience with this strange red figure." She replied looking down at the faint, soft orange glow that the pendant as illuminating.

"All three of us got one." Ryunai added.

"Mines an owl, you guys know how much I love owls!" Lia added.

Ryunai and I quickly glanced at each other, "I'm an Owl!" I screeched.

"I'M AND OWL!" Ryunai replied in a very demonic voice.

All three of us giggle remembering the video we found on YouTube. It was and abridged of Ocarina of Time. I watched the Versus made by JoshJepson and AttackingTucans, and it was an abridged from the whole series. We all stoped laughing and then, there was a moment of silence.

A quick flash of light occurred red, then green, then blue. Then, everything went black. I observed my surroundings, and saw Lia on one side of me, and Ryunai on the other. A faint voice in the distance started to make a faint noise startling me at first.

"Listen, Listen well young warriors. The curse upon the land we call Hyrule can only be stopped by you three."

A second voice came out of the darkness, "Have great bravery for the tasks ahead."

One, last voice came out from the blackness. "Young warriors, have faith, never give up. You will succeed in this long, fierce quest. You three, are the key, the key to the curse being broken at last. You three are light, You three are the Triforce."

The black faded away, and we were back on the park bench in Castle Town. We all looked at each other and wondered, could that have possibly been the goddesses of Hyrule?

"Well shit, what the hell was that." Lia said looking bewildered.

"Totally agreed my friend." I scratched my arm.

"Well according to what I just saw, those were definitely the goddesses of Hyrule."

"Well no shit Sherlock." I added.

"You guys are always bickering." Lia chuckled.

We both grinned, and nodded in agreement, this was definitely going to be a great journey, it would be even better it Tyaia were here. Then I realized, could she be in here with us, I mean after all, this was her cartridge.

* * *

**Haha, so if you know versus you know my reference there, plus i explained it. Review, follow, and favorite. It's greatly apperciated.. we only have one review so far xD... Love you guys!**


	6. Life in Castle Town

**This is Nyghtwolfeh's chapter! Please review guys! This fanfic is coming along great if you ask me xD! Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ryunai's POV**

I stepped out into Hyrule Field, finally, at the break of dawn. I was happy to be in my favorite province in Twilight Princess. I was going to miss Lake Hylia, it's always struck me as a pretty area. It was annoying to navigate as a video gamer…but as an actual person in the game, I enjoyed the full experience. I liked swimming, and this was really no different. However, after hours of swimming and climbing the small bit of mountain to get to the entrance of Hyrule Field-in the dark-all I really wanted to do was walk. Really, I probably should have got some rest.

I hadn't pulled an all-nighter like this in a long time-since the sleepover with Tyraia, Lia, and Siesyll. I yawned, wondering if I should sleep somewhere.

I saw a few Moblins up ahead, and I picked them off before they could see me. I had only 20 or so arrows left from practicing my aim earlier on some Keese and Deku Babas; I needed to be careful. Handling the bow was not as difficult as I had imagined, the wood used to carve it was light and smooth. I also found the glowing swirl patterns reacted much the same as my pendant, and each time I used the bow, the light would almost seem to circulate.

It was getting lighter out and I could actually see. I had to keep running, even though I was tired. I wanted to get to Castle Town. Knowing my friends, they would head there too, eventually, if they're stuck here in Hyrule with me. Besides...I couldn't blow off Shad. He had really wanted me to bring that parcel to Telma. My thoughts began drifting to my friends. I know by now that I'm in Hyrule, no doubt. And what if they weren't? Would I have the strength to continue? I'd have to. No choice. I have to find a way home. There's no room for doubt in my capabilities.

How did I get here?

My thoughts drifted to that mysterious cartridge. Memories of Tyraia came back. Don't think of her now. No, Ryunai, don't...

I remember when her mother gave it to me, she had told me that Tyraia played it just before she disappeared.

Could that mean...?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

Focus on the road ahead, Ryunai. Don't think of that now, okay? Later. If you ever find Lia and Siesyll, then maybe you can talk about it then.

I kept running. I drew my bow, nocked an arrow, and took out a Moblin at running speed. I was getting good at this, thanks to my practicing earlier. I saw the castle in view. There was no barrier, so that meant that Midna had already broke the Twilight barrier. Maybe this was after Link had saved the Twilight Realm and Hyrule?

It was getting dark again. Without a horse, this was taking forever. I looked around to find somewhere I could sleep. I eventually found a small cave that had already been unblocked-most likely Link had been here at one time.

I kept my bow at my side, ready for any danger. But there was none, to my luck. I ventured deeper and laid down. I was so exhausted. The ground was rocky and cold. I missed my bed at home, but the fact that I was on an adventure quelled my hesitance. I soon fell asleep, not having gotten adequate sleep in about two days.

I woke in the morning, not really feeling like I got as much sleep as I should have. I left the cave and began running again. There wasn't much ground left to cover-Castle Town and the bridge leading into it was coming into view. I saw a small chest and I opened it, revealing a purple rupee. I smiled and tucked it away with the others in my front pouch pocket.

Eventually, after killing a bunch of Keese and Moblins, and more running, I made it to the bridge. I saw the postman running past me. I laughed, I always thought of him as one of the weirdest characters in the game. I put away my bow, pushed open the wooden door and stepped inside.

Castle Town was a lot bigger than I thought. I noticed I was in the Southern part of Castle Town just by the bunch of markets all lined up on the sides. There was row after row of assorted plants, foods, and goods. I saw a tunic stand that caught my eye to the right. It seemed kind of old. It had holes in the awning, and everything seemed faded. The tunics, however, were beautiful. I saw one that caught my eye immediately. It was an ice blue tunic, with black trim. 'I'll have to come back later for that," I thought. I looked at my map, it was still the same. I headed left at the first turn, and sure enough, there was Telma's bar to the right of me. I went down the flight of stairs and opened the door.

I was greeted by the smell of the bar and Telma's smile.

"Well hello there, young lady. You here for a drink?"

I laughed. "No, thank you. It's a little too early." I said, playing along.

"Well, okay then. So how can I help you?"

"I'm here to deliver a parcel from a man called Shad. And to inquire about a few things…" I trailed off.

"Okay then," she exclaimed, smiling. "Take a seat, young one. What's your name?"

"My name is Ryunai. I'm from…a far away land." I started slowly, handing over the parcel.

"Thank you, Ryunai," she said sweetly, taking the parcel. "So what would you like to talk about?"

"See, I um…I lost my friends and I'd like to find them. Have you seen them around? My friend Lia, she has short, shoulder length red hair, and black framed glasses…and hazel eyes. My friend Siesyll has brown hair and colbalt blue eyes. They're both really adventurous…" I started to choke up but then realized now was not the time to be sad. I have to be strong.

I looked down to my pendant and began to play with it, concentrating on it so I can distract myself. I started tracing my fingers over the wolf's face, staring into its glowing light blue eyes. What kind of magic could it be?

Telma's voice broke my thoughts.

"I haven't seen them around so far. You can be assured that I'll keep an eye out for them, okay?" She paused. "You okay, honey?"

"Um…yeah, I'm okay, Telma." I smiled, very pathetically, pushing away my feelings.

"It's okay to feel lost. Hyrule's a big place. You know I'm always here if you need, hon, alright?" She smiled, and I felt a little better. I remember that she was a big help in Link's journey, too. If there was anyone I could trust, it'd be Telma.

"Thank you, Telma. Mind if I sit here for a bit and relax? It's been a long two days." I asked.

"No problem, sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything, food or whatever."

"Okay, thank you so much. You're a great help!" I grinned. She really did make me feel so much better about all of this.

I began to play with the wolf pendant again. I traced my fingertips across the carved nose, and then the ears. There was even a beautiful texture to it. I felt guarded by it.

Suddenly, the door opened and three people stepped inside. I recognized Shad, Ashei…

And Seisyll.

Siesyll. That was unmistakably Siesyll. The brown hair, the eyes. He looked a little worn out by travel, but nonetheless okay. I jumped down from the bar stool, almost in tears. I hoped Lia was okay, too.

My face grew into a big, stupid grin as I launched myself at Siesyll.

"SIESYYYYLLLLL!" I screeched, jump tackling him to the ground. Weird, he never had such bad balance!

"Shit, yeah, nice to see you too, Ryunai. Please get up." He murmured, rubbing his leg and wincing.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked, feeling my smile disappear.

"I got shot," Siesyll groaned. "But I'm all good now. Shad and Ashei took great care of me."

I smiled at Siesyll, just having one of my friends back was all I needed to improve my mood.

I went over to Shad next, giving him a hug, too. "Shad!"

"Hi, Ryunai…" he said, sighing. His facial expression changed from exasperation to bewilderment. "Whoa, what's that on your neck?"

"It was in the bag that you gave me. Did you not know it was in there?" I replied.

"Oh, I never exactly looked in the bag…would you mind if I had a look?" he asked excitedly. I nodded as Ashei came up to me, offering me her hand. "Hi, I'm Ashei, nice to finally meet you, Ryunai."

I shook it and smiled. "Hey, nice to meet you, too." I removed my pendant from around my neck and handed it to Shad.

"Siesyll, may I have yours, also?" Shad asked, turning to Siesyll.

Siesyll handed his fox pendant over to Shad, and he walked to the back of the bar with both pendants in hand. We stayed in the front and chatted. Siesyll told me all about his adventures in the Faron Province, and how much he loved its peacefulness and serenity. He told me all about Saria and how she was hilarious. I told him all about my first encounter with Shad and all about the bow. I told him how the scenery in Lake Hylia was calming and relaxing.

Suddenly, an enormous flash of light eminated from the back. Everyone, including Telma, rushed to the back to see what was going on.

"Shad, what happened? Ashei exclaimed, worried.

Shad looked confused and shocked. "T-the pendants, they had some sort of reaction together." He turned to me and Siesyll and held out the pendants. "You two, take them back."

We both took back our pendants. For some reason, my pendant was releasing more light than usual; it almost seemed lively. I looked over at Siesyll's, and it was the same.

"I'm going to look around the market, does anyone want to come?" Siesyll asked, looking around at all of us in the room.

I knew I had my eye on a tunic I saw earlier. I hoped I had enough rupees from killing off enemies to get it.

"I'll come!" I said decisively.

Siesyll and I walked around the streets of Castle Town, until I noticed the tunic stand I had seen earlier. I was about to say something, but Siesyll must have noticed, too, because he headed in that direction.

It was the same one I had seen earlier, all right. And there was the ice blue tunic with the black trim I had seen earlier. And this lady had everything cheap! I was so happy. I saw a nice pair of simple black boots and gray pants that would match. I had 100 rupees all in all…why not buy everything I needed?

Siesyll ordered a burnt orange and gray tunic and a pair of boots.

I stepped up next, and the lady looked straight into my eyes. She was old, and seemed to have a lot of knowledge. But it seemed to weigh her down. She looked almost forlorn as she talked to me.

"How may I help you, young lady?" she said, gently.

"Hi, I'd like to buy that light blue and black trim tunic, please…and those grey pants and the black boots, please."

She smiled. "That will be 90 rupees, please."

I took out two red rupees and a purple one from my bag, and handed it over.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," the old lady smiled.

"Thank you, you too." I nodded. I walked away from the stand, putting my new tunic in my bag to put on later. I looked at my old sneakers. The adventure so far had worn them out, but they were okay until I put on everything else later. I put the pants and boots in my bag as well.

I looked out into the crowd. Suddenly, I noticed a girl with red hair that looked exactly like Lia's. It flashed golden in the sunlight. It was definitely her!

"Siesyll, is that Lia?" I asked, as I checked to make sure.

"YES!" he screamed, and ran towards her at top speed with a slight limp. I laughed and tagged along behind, excusing myself as I bumped into a few people from rushing after Siesyll.

He was already hugging her by the time I reached her, and I smiled. We were all together again. I joined in.

"I'm so blessed by the goddesses of Hyrule…"

"It's great to finally see you!" Siesyll said, hugging her tighter.

"I'm so happy you're safe and that we're all together again," I added, a big cheesy grin on my face. I felt like crying. I missed her so much.

We got back into talking about our adventures again, and Lia told us about her adventures in the Eldin Province. She told us that she was in the Fire Temple, and how hot it was. We filled her in on our adventures. We sat down on a bench.

Siesyll picked up an Owl pendent hanging on Lia's neck. It was glowing a soft orange light.

"You got one, too?" he asked Lia.

"All three of us did." I said.

A flash of light, each their respective colors, emitted from each pendent, suddenly. The whole world went black. I became worried. What if we get separated again? I looked and the three of us were there, all accounted for.

A voice came faintly from the distance.

"Listen, and listen well young warriors. The curse upon the land we call Hyrule can only be stopped by you three."

"Have great bravery for the trials ahead." said another voice.

The last voice rang out. "Young warriors, have faith, never give up. You will succeed in this long, fierce quest. You three are the key, the key to the curse being broken at last. You are light, you are the Triforce."

The blackness disappeared, and we were back on the bench.

I looked at the others in awe, and they looked just as surprised.

Could that have been the goddesses?

Lia looked at us and said one thing.

"Well, shit."

* * *

**Okay, Review and Lia is here yay! so we will update soon! :D Motivate us xD!**


	7. Unfortunate Events

**4th Chapter in one day! Wow! **

**This Chapter is by LovelyLiv **

**I really like how this chapter came out, it's totally FABULOUS. (Vio reference) xD**

* * *

After our reunion, the sun had just set sending hues of different kinds across the sky. The stars and constellations were visible now. The town is still beautiful even in night.

We settled down in a hotel in the castle town. It didn't cost as much and luckily they had a three bed room.

Siesyll's leg looked like it hurt. He was on the bed sitting up. I gave him a swig of one of my potions to ease the pain.

Ryunai got into her bed. "Are you tired Lia?" She yawned. She realized I was already fast asleep.

"Man she always falls asleep first!" Siesyll said looking at me.

"Well known fact she had a tough day like we did. Tomorrow, let's figure a way out of this town." Ryunai said yawning and shut her eyes.

"Yeah night," he said joining in sleep as well.

I started to finally dream. I was surrounded by violet colored atmosphere. It had a foul stench and I grimaced. It became more revolting and I covered my nose. Suddenly the ground shook; it felt like an earthquake. I lost my balance and fell on my ass. I turned around and felt my heart drop

Ganon.

He was behind me staring down at me. He was huge; at least 2 stories tall. It was intimidating of course. I gulped; I can't back down! I puffed my chest out to show no fear.

He smirked and said, "I will get your power it belongs to me! Then I'll take your friend's powers as well! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh boomed through my ears.

"No way in hell!" I yelled. If he laid a disgusting revolting finger on my friends, I'll kill him! I grit my teeth in anger.

"No problem," he made a lightening ball appear in his hand. Static surrounded the ball. It looked lethal. He threw the electrical bomb at me. I braced myself for the immense pain I was about to be in. I shut my eyes.

I instantly woke up. I raised my body up feeling shook up. I looked around to only see my friends asleep peacefully. I envied them. I looked at the time and it was two in the morning. I decided to get some air to shake that nightmare off. I left the room quietly as I could. I shut the door and left the hotel. The air was crisp and cool. I loved it; it was perfect to calm me down.

I came across Telma's Bar and became curious. I entered the bar and saw people talking with each other and downing drinks. It seemed to be crowded tonight.

"Hi there sweetie what can I getcha?" Telma said heartily. She was very welcoming to her guests.

"Chateau Roma- I mean... A glass of..." I looked at the menu at the top. I gulped. "Um... a Sheikah Surprise please." I said sheepishly.

"Sure you want that? It's kind of strong. Wait, how old are you!?" She said concerned. "Eighteen...?" I said reassuring her.

You dirty liar. I'm sixteen.

She handed me a mixed color drink. I liked the aroma that came from it; it smelled like fruit punch. I wonder how the drink is strong? I took a sip and my stomach did a flip. I tried not to spit it out.

'Jesus Christ this tastes like vodka!' I thought to myself avoiding gaze with Telma.

"Where ya from? I've never seen you before," She asked smiling.

"I'm not from here actually. I came to Castle Town to look for my friends and we reunited," I said sipping the drink again. I got used to the taste but took small sips not to make myself sick.

"Was your friends a blonde and brunette?" She asked. "Yes actually," I replied. "Oh thank the goddesses!" She laughed. "I met both of them earlier! They're really good friends!" She beamed.

"Indeed they are," I smiled as I took another swig of my drink. Hey... This kinda tastes good...!

"Oh my goodness it's him! I have to look presentable!" Telma exclaimed. She began to push her breasts up and fix her clothes. and bent over the counter making herself "presentable".

'I gotta see this guy!' I thought and turned around. He must be attractive.

It was Renado.

I spewed the drink everywhere and coughed and wheezed hard.

"Geez kiddo! Take it easy!" She said and looked at Renado again. "Hey sweetheart, how can I help ya?" She said winking at him.

Renado sighed. He avoided eye contact with Telma. "Telma stop we've been through this before, I'm not interested. I need medicine for my daughter; she has a fever," He said calmly.

"Awww but honey give me a chance! I have a wonderful charm if you know what I mean..." Acting all provocative and promiscuous.

"Two more Sheikah Surprises!" I yelled. Enough of this! Do I have to drink to erase what I just heard?! That's just gross! I felt the heat start to crawl upon my face. Now it stayed due to finishing this alcoholic beverage.

"Alright but you be careful!" Telma said warning me. She brought two more drinks up for me. The woman reached under to find the spices to cure a fever. She bent over perfectly to make sure Renado had a good look at her rather large derrière.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFT!" I spit my drink everywhere again. That time I felt nauseous.

"Honey watch it!" She said again. "My apologies," I said much to my chagrin.

"I remember you..." Renado said looking at me.

"We meet again," I said acknowledging his presence.

"You two know each other?" Telma said surprised.

"Yeah he saved me awhile back," I said gulping down my drink.

"Here's your medicine and I hope she feels better~! Come back anytime!" She winked again hoping that'd do the trick. Oh Telma...

"Thank you and also you too Lia," Renado nodded and left.

"What a man!" The woman squealed. "If only he gave this lovely woman a chance and realize I'm the only one for him!" She seemed energetic because if the encounter.

"Good god..." I swallowed my third drink down.

"Sweetheart I'm gonna close up soon just to let you know," She clarified.

"Sounds..*hic*..good," I replied. I noticed my hands started to shake. I think I've had enough. I paid 60 rupees to Telma and wished her goodnight.

I hoped my friends didn't see I went missing. I walked to the hotel and stopped. Something seemed different. It became very... eerie.

'It's okay... Just keep going to the hotel. It's just the drinks playing with you...' That's what I hoped.

Fwoosh!

A portal developed. I looked at it with my eyes widening. What is it...? Then monsters came out of the portal. I took out my staff and readied it.

"You wanna a piece of me...?" I gripped my staff tighter. "You got it...!"

I charged at them stabbing two moblins in line in one shot. I set fire 5 octoroks and watched them die. Then one of the three stalfos lacerated my arm. "You son of a-!"  
I froze 3 stalfos and destroyed them.

Then the ground shook. I heard a loud clunking sound coming towards me. I turned to see a darkhammer swinging his heavy ball chain in circles. I tried to reach him but his ball smacked my staff out of my hands leaving me weaponless. Well shit. I wish I had my bombs but I left them in the hotel room.

"Fuck..." I was outmatched. Suddenly something grabbed my body and got me.

"A wall master! Oh god no!" I said trying to wiggle out of the abnormally strong grip. The grotesque hand gave me a tight squeeze. I yelped and heard a bone crack. I think he broke a rib. He made his hold tighter and tighter till I lost my breath and whispered, "No..." Everything faded to black

The wall master still had me in his hold and brought me with him into the portal.

I was defeated. What a disgrace...

* * *

**OMG NO LIA! YOU WILL SURVIVE! *plays cool music* **

**Review and you get a virtual cookie ;D nom nom.**


End file.
